Itty Bitty Jadelyn
by mennanenna
Summary: Whoever tampered with the salad dressing is going to get it! Well, as soon as Jade is once again old enough for scissors.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't Jade's fault that she was late to lunch that particular day. In fact, most would say it was Cat's. Cat has a problem. Actually, it's an obsession. You've probably heard about it by now. Cat loves bibble. She will do just about anything for it. And she did. Luckily for her, all Sinjin wanted was a kiss. And in return, she was given a whole bag of bibble. One could only imagine her excitement. Unless, of course, one saw her excitement with their own eyes. Which Jade did. But not quickly enough…

•••

Jade West was at her locker getting her lunch money. And then, just like that, she was on the floor. On top of her was a red headed girl and half a bag of bibble. Had anyone else ran into her like that, they would be missing their head (or at least a great portion of their hair). But Cat was so sweet and innocent that not even Jade could bring herself to harm her. Besides, Cat hadn't done any real harm to Jade. Not directly, anyway, and not yet.

Cat scrambled to get up, soon followed by Jade. She was talking way too fast for Jade to understand her apology. Jade slammed her locker and ran angrily to the bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror pulling bibble out of her hair, the school began to grow quiet, meaning that everyone was outside at lunch.

When Jade finally came outside, there was no line at the Grub Truck. Jade ordered a salad. She had no obvious reason to be suspicious of that salad. It tasted slightly different, but her salad never tasted exactly the same from day to day. There was practically no way that she could have known that Festus had gotten so many orders for salad (in the time that she was pulling bibble out of her hair) that he'd needed to open a new bottle of salad dressing in order to fulfill Jade's order. Festus didn't notice anything strange about the bottle of salad dressing- well, not right away. Not soon enough. It wasn't until after lunch had ended that he realized that the bottle hadn't had the safety seal on; it had been opened. His plan was to just throw it out and hope that it hadn't been tampered with. But we don't always get what we wish for, now do we?

Jade hadn't questioned her salad, and her friends hadn't questioned her tardiness. They could see Jade wasn't happy (she rarely ever was), and they knew from experience that they shouldn't mess with her when she's in a bad mood. And nobody could have predicted that in just an hour, her mood would get much, _much_ worse…


	2. Too Cute for Comfort

Jade's POV

I went back to the bathroom after lunch to check my makeup, and I started to feel really drowsy. I don't remember anything after that, but I woke up under the sink. I stood up and started to rub my eyes when I realized how tiny my hands were. I looked down, and saw that all of me was tiny! I ran over to the mirror, and realized that I wasn't tall enough to see myself. Confused and frustrated, I shoved the trash can over to the sink. It took me nearly ten minutes to climb onto the lid and up to the bathroom mirror. But when I did, I screamed. And it wasn't my scream. It was the scream of a two-year-old girl! What's happening to me?! I'm 2 1/2 feet tall, and my shirt fits me like a dress (nothing else fit me at all)! I hop off of the counter and run into the nearest stall. It's a good thing I was already in a bathroom, because I also had the bladder of a two-year-old. While I was in there, I decided to change out of my seemingly gigantic skirt, tights, bra, and boots, and just wear my shirt as a dress. After balancing on the lid of the trash can to wash my hands, I decided to text Cat and Tori. Not my first choices, but Robbie's a pervert, André and I aren't very close, and I can't ask my ex-boyfriend for help. Plus, they're guys, and I am NOT leaving the girls' bathroom looking like this! Cat's not very helpful, but she's my best friend. And even though we are NOT friends, Tori is always there to help me.

"Hey. Meet me in the bathroom at the end of the day. I have a…little problem." I hit send and checked the time. 2:07. They should be here in about…26 minutes.

What happened?! I was 17 years old before lunch, and now I'm TWO?! I'm no expert on normality, but I don't think that's normal! I stood up to go put my phone away, and nearly tripped over my hair, which didn't shrink along with the rest of me. I grabbed my bag and dragged it under the sink, where I sat until Tori arrived, with Cat close behind her.

"Jade? I got your text earlier, but I wasn't sure what you meant. If you meant Mr. Monthly, I have stuff in my purse…Jade? Are you in here?" Tori asked as she walked in.

I stepped out from under the sink and crossed my arms. "Not dat kin'a pwobyum!" I said, before clapping my hands over my mouth in horror at my baby voice and speech impediment. Cat started to laugh.

"Aww, Jade! You're so tiny and adorable!" Cat gushed. Falling on me with bibble was harmless, but THAT was not! I charged towards Cat, but I was lifted off the ground before I could reach her. Tori turned me around to face her.

"Cat, this is serious. And Jade, Cat's right; you're too cute!" Tori said with a dorky grin.

"Put me donn!" I yelled. Tori tilted her head and her dorky grin changed to an evil one. "I WI BITE YOU!" I thrashed and kicked for a while before realizing that I was powerless and exhausted. Upon noticing this, Tori pulled me closer and cradled me in her arms. I tried my hardest to look intimidating, but I don't think it worked, because Tori just giggled and poked my face.

"Jade, why are you so adorable?" Cat giggled.

"I em NOT adoyaboo!" I yelled. "I wu teh you yader, dus gimme odda hewe!"

Cat grabbed my bag off the floor and followed Tori (who was still carrying me) out the door.

Three people were standing outside the bathroom door.

Take a wild guess at who they were.

I'm not telling you.

I know you know.

They know you know.

No, they don't. But I do…

•••

**Sorry, I don't know how to make a divider thingy. I will state the obvious in the next chapter!**


	3. Find the Two Old Muffins in This Chapter

**Tori's POV**

The feeling Jade must be feeling right now is an awful one. It's a mixture of extreme confusion and frustration, panic, fear, humiliation, and anger. That's a very overwhelming combination!

Jade started to cry.

In front of everyone.

And by everyone, I mean me, Cat, André, Beck, and Robbie. Poor Jade! This is awful. Yet adorable. My attempt at temporarily redirecting everybody's attention was asking an unimportant but interesting question.

"Why were you guys standing by the door of the girls' restroom?" I asked, hoisting Jade over my shoulder.

"We saw you and Cat walk in there, and you were trying WAY too hard to act natural, so we figured something was up," André explained. Beck and Robbie nodded. Jade blushed and then buried her face in my neck. Her cries slowed down and then stopped as she started to fall asleep. I smiled and patted her butt.

"Is that…Jade?" Beck asked.

"Yeah…somehow (she hasn't explained yet) she was turned into a two-year-old. It's a very…unusual situation, to say the least. And Jade is very embarrassed about it," I explained to my best ability. "Please don't tease her. I did, and now I feel bad about it. But this isn't her fault; she can't control her size problem, or her adorability."

"Can we see her?" Beck asked. The three boys looked at Cat and I hopefully. I could feel Jade's now flat chest rise and fall on my shoulder; she was fast asleep.

"I've got to get her to my house to take care of her, but later, when she's sleeping, I'll text you guys a picture. IF you PROMISE you won't post it online," I stated. The guys nodded and walked out.

Cat stepped behind me and grabbed Jade's hands. She giggled before shaking Jade's arms up and down and singing in a silly voice, "I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man! I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby; I can punch all your buns! Punch all your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!"

I laughed. "Cat, WHAT are you singing?"

"THE BABY FINN SONG!" she half-yelled half-laughed.

"Shh! Jade is sleeping!" I whisper-yelled to Cat. Too late, Jade was starting to wake up.

"No no, shh! Go back to sleep," I told Jade as I stroked her disproportionately long hair. I felt her head thump back down against my back.

Cat gasped. "Tori! Jade just made the cutest sleepy face at me! Aww!" she whispered. As we walked out to the parking lot, I rubbed Jade's little back. I scanned the parking lot.

"Dang it! Trina left without me," I whined.

"I'll drive you guys!" Cat offered enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Cat! Do you by any chance have a baby seat in your car?" Jade will need one if we're going to drive home safely.

"No… but I do have an old muffin! It's under the seat," Cat told me.

"I'll sit in the back on the passenger's side with Jade on my lap and the seatbelt over both of us. Cat, you'll drive," I brainstormed.

"Kay kay!" Cat said, climbing into the front seat. I sat down slowly in the back right, careful not to bonk Jade's head. I spun her around in a weird kind of backwards hug, and pulled the seatbelt over both of us. I held Jade tight as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We hit a bump in the road, and Jade was jolted out of her nap. She looked around to figure out that she was in Cat's car, sitting on my lap. She then pretended to be asleep again, laying back and cuddling into my chest. If that wasn't the most adorable thing ever witnessed by anyone, then I don't think anything is! The weird thing is, she wasn't sleeping. I could tell because of her breathing pattern.

"Is she awake?" Cat whispered with a concerned tone. I felt Jade tense up.

To save Jade from any further embarrassment, I went with a white lie. "No, I think she's still sleeping." Jade relaxed back into my chest as the car pulled to a stop in front of my house.

Jade continued her sleeping act as I carried her inside. Cat ran ahead to look for cupcakes. Jade made a fake little snoring noise. I giggled. "I know you're awake," I whispered. Jade's eyes flew open.

"I em so sowwy I cuddood you! I wu dust code! Don' tew anyone! PYEASE!" Jade cried, throwing her hands over her eyes. I sat down on the couch and set Jade sideways on my lap.

I pulled her hands away from her eyes to see tears. "Jade, it's okay! If you don't want me to tell, I won't tell. And I know you're less than thrilled about being two years old, but it'll be okay. I'll take care of you, and we'll all look for a solution," I stopped to wipe her tears. "We'll get you back to normal. I promise. You're staying here. It's Friday, so you have the weekend to adjust before you have to face school."

"I kin NOT go ta schoo yike dis! Evybody wu make funna me!" Jade whined.

"You can't ditch school, and besides, who cares what they say? As far as I know, none of them even have _names_! I'll make sure all of our friends are ready to defend you." I said. Jade nodded.

Just then, Cat ran up. "I FOUND A CHOCOLATE CUPCAKE! It was in the back of the fridge!" Cat shook her cupcake in my face.

"Ew! Cat, that's a three-month-old meatloaf muffin! DO NOT EAT IT!" I corrected her.

"Phooey! But why does it have all of that vanilla frosting?" Cat's excitement had disappeared, and was now replaced with confusion.

"Dat's mode! I'm ayergic ta mode! Frow it out!" Jade said in a panic.

But apparently Cat wasn't quick enough because just then, Jade passed out in my lap.


	4. Call Me, Beep Me

**Jade's POV**

I woke up to see Tori crying and shaking my shoulders. When she saw that I was awake, she smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Hey!" I cried. "Wa wa whoa! Wha's happenin'?"

"Cat had a moldy meatloaf muffin, you had an allergic reaction and fainted, and now you're awake! I was SO worried!" Tori said. Oh, yeah. That muffin. I looked over to the kitchen to see Cat mixing something happily.

"Cat, whatcha doin' over dare?" I asked.

"Tori told me to get that thing out of here along with anything in the fridge that was over a week old and could spoil because she didn't want anything to ever hurt you ever again. She was screaming and crying trying to wake you up. She tried a lot of stuff, but what finally worked-" Cat blabbered on and on before Tori cut her off.

"Yeah, and then I told Cat to make some real cupcakes, and that is what happened while you were unconscious! Cat, how are the cupcakes going?" Tori said, in a tone which suggested that she was leaving out a part. I smiled; you could just…feel the awkward.

"Chocolateful! But aren't you going to tell Jade that you-" Cat wasn't taking the hint, so Tori cut her off again.

"That I what? Told you to make cupcakes? I already told her that! AND THAT IS ALL SHE NEEDS TO KNOW, BECAUSE THAT IS ALL THAT HAPPENED!" Again with Tori's slow talking, are-you-picking-up-what-I'm-laying-down tone! What is she not telling me?!

"So, Towi. How didja wake me up?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, and smiling.

"I'll…ah…uhm…Hey, how did you turn into a baby after all?" Tori said. Her cheeks were bright red, and she totally just dodged my question!

"I honesyee dunno. It was after yunch, and I was fixin' my makeup. Den I woke up under the sink, and I was teeny!" I said. "Now back ta my queshin."

"I…ugh! I can't talk about it! I won't! Okay? Please just stop!" Tori's pleading/urgent tone frightened me a little, to be honest. I must've shown it, because Tori quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! It's just…embarrassing, that's all. But you deserve to know. I…uhm…I…" Tori was fidgeting in her seat, and avoiding my gaze. She hung her head. "I kissed you!" Tori ran for the stairs.

I tried my best to follow her, but I fell flat on my face. Upon hearing the 'thump,' Tori rushed over to pick me up. She scooped me off the floor and held me tight. I tried to hold her too, but my arms were too short.

"It's okay, Towi. I won' tell if you don' want me to," I whispered. Tori smiled gently.

"Thank you so much, Jade. You don't know how much that means to me," came Tori's response. We hugged tight for a long moment before Tori's ringtone went off. Tori shifted me to one hip before picking up the phone.

"Hello?…I can't say I've ever been in THAT situation before…No, I'm not interested in purchasing any "Poof Panties"…No…Take me off of your call list! Bye!" Tori said before hanging up. "Stupid telemarketers!"

"Call Me, Beep Me is your ringtone?" I said in a half-mocking tone.

"What? I like that show. It's my favorite cartoon!" Tori said.

"It is pwetty good," I said. "Shego is my favorite."

"Figures," Tori said.

"Yeah, because Shego is a girl, and Jade likes girls!" Cat chirped.

"CAT!" I cried.


	5. Straight Out of Full House

**Tori's POV**

Jade tried to run upstairs, but she kept tripping every few feet, and she has to crawl up the stairs. I have to say, she's a fast crawler. I turned to Cat, who seemed quite confused by what had just happened.

"_So_ not the drama!" she said. "What did I do?"

"Cat, I think that was a secret. Jade probably didn't want anyone to know except you." I explained.

"Oh no! Should I go talk to her?" Cat worried.

"No, I think she needs some alone time. Why don't you go frost your cupcakes while I find some stuff in the basement?" I suggested. Cat nodded sadly and went back to my kitchen.

I opened the basement door and flicked the light switch on. The stairs creaked with every step I took. I reached the bottom step and ducked under a spiderweb to reach the floor below. I stepped around cautiously reading the labels of storage bins. Finally, I found a stack of bins labeled, "Girls Size 2-3 Clothes," and one that said, "Baby Shoes." I dragged them up one at a time.

As soon as the bins were in the living room, I went upstairs to look for Jade. I called her name a few times before realizing that only one door was closed and locked: my bedroom door. I knocked.

"Jade…?" I called. No reply. I reached up above the door frame and grabbed the key. I turned the handle and entered to see Jade sitting on my bed with a blank expression on her face, her eyes wide.

"Don't be embarrassed! It's perfectly fine. Why are you bugging about it?" I sat down beside her.

"Only Cat is supposed to know. This was not supposed to happen. I don't want people to know! They'll misjudge me. I'll never have a good career, my parents will disown me, and our group of friends will ditch me! This is by far the WORST day ever!" Jade told me.

"The press doesn't need to know. If they do find out, it'll make good celebrity gossip. Plus, your fans will always be loyal. So your career shouldn't be a problem. Your parents will always love you, even if they don't show it. Nothing can change the fact that they brought you into this world. If they did disown you, it's their mistake. So, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen. Cat and I both see you no differently, and love you just as much as we always have. And André, Beck, and Robbie are really sweet guys. It'll blow their minds a little, but they'll still love you just the same. None of us would EVER ditch you. That _couldn't_ happen. Besides, if today is the WORST day ever, than every other day will be better than this one," I said. "Well, that sounded like something straight out of Full House!"

"Dank you, Towi. I few a yot better," Jade smiled and threw her arms around me.

"The hugging part also comes straight from Full House," I commented as I hugged her back. "I brought up some of my old clothes and shoes for you. Not everything is pink hearts and flowers. I have a lot of stuff you'll like."

We were half way down the stairs when we looked down.

What we saw made us scream.

•••  
**I need to use a Thesaurus. I say "said" way too often. So, what do you people think of Kigo and Puckentine? Oh yeah, and my story!**


	6. Toddler Charm

**Jade's POV**

Wow, I didn't know Tori had that kind of speech in her. Life's like a sitcom.

Tori carries me down the stairs, but stops abruptly when we're half way down. I turn my head (which I hadn't really noticed had been buried in Tori's boob) to see Cat laying on the floor covered in baby shoes. She had frosting all over her face and was laughing demonically. She stood up slowly, her laughter stopping. A serious expression appeared on her face as she sang slowly in a creepy voice.

"In our castle I would float  
With the dolphins in the moat  
I'd paint all the towers blue  
But the next parts up to you!" As she sang she advanced towards us. Tori grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her towards the couch as she sang back.

"Let's have slides instead of stairs  
Giant trees with koala bears  
Every seat will play a beat  
Coz we'll have musical chairs!" Tori gently shoved Cat down so she was laying on the couch before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Cat to help calm her down a bit. "It's on the tip of my tongue  
Just waiting to be sung  
I'll follow you, take your lead  
A brand new friend may be  
All I need!"

Cat drank her water as Tori went to get some SleepQuil for her. I watched from the stairs as Cat took her medicine and fell asleep in seconds.

"How-" I started, before Tori cut me off.

"I babysit a kid who…don't ask." Tori pulled the Velcro of the shoes off of Cat. "Dump those bins on the floor. Sort through them and find anything you can wear."

I climbed down the stairs slowly and opened a bin. Every time I pulled something out, I would hold it up, Tori would go all sentimental over it, and I would decide if I could wear it or not. It was a routine.

Turns out, I could wear about half of her old clothes. All of her pajamas were pink though, so I'll just have to live with it. I walked downstairs from where I had been changing in the upstairs bathroom.

"AWWWWW! Jade! You're so cute! Am I the first person to ever see Jade West in a pink nightgown?" Tori gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and hopefuyee da last too!" I hate wearing pink, but if Tori likes it , I guess I could live with it. That's right. You read me. I…like her.

"It looks great, Jade! Pink looks beautiful on you," Tori said with a smile. I smiled back. Just a little. Now for a little fun. I approached Tori so I was standing right under her, tilted my head up, and made big puppy eyes.

"I can haz cupcake?" I asked. Tori froze for a second before nodding furiously and going to get me one.

"Uh, y-yeah…sure." Tori stuttered. I sat down at the kitchen table. Toddler charm. I know how to use it. Now let's turn it up a little. Tori arrives with my cupcake and one for herself and sits down across from me.

"Tank you!" I smash my face into the cupcake, getting frosting all over my nose and mouth. I giggle for effect and use my hands to eat instead of just picking it up and biting it. Tori looks confused, panicked, and a bunch of other emotions I can't identify. When I'm done, I look at my messy hands and up at Tori.

"Hewp me?" I ask with a "yikes" smile.

Tori nods. "I-I'll go g-get a washcloth-th!" With that, she ran up the stairs. As soon as she leaves, Cat's head pops up, which startled me a bit; I thought she was sleeping.

"Wow, you sure did put on quite a show for Tori!" Cat says, before doing this weird wink thing.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, blushing profusely.

"You're perfectly capable of eating neatly, and "I can haz" comes from that Internet meme! You're trying to get in Tori's head with toddler charm," Cat explained simply. Since when is Cat so smart?

"…Yeah, I just wanted to test the effects of toddler charm. They're pretty funny, really," I replied.

"Yeah, they are!" Cat giggled. We sat in silence for a moment before Cat spoke up. "…I think Tori likes you!"

"Tori likes boys, Cat. Where did you get that idea?" Her suggestion kind of catches me off guard, and I wish I could believe it.

"She's acting funny. Haven't you noticed?" Cat said, as if it was obvious. I frowned. I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard a cough from the top of the stairs. Tori looked at me and Cat (who was pretending to sleep again) with an I'm-walking-downstairs-now-so-shut-up look.

"Uh, I'm back…" Tori said. She got the washcloth wet in the sink and then wiped my hands and face.

"Tanks," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm tiewed."

"Cat, I know you're awake. And you seem to come off of your sugar high, so come on." Tori said.

Cat popped up again. "Where're we going?"

"Upstairs to figure out a sleeping arrangement and go to bed," Tori said, picking me up and walking upstairs. Cat followed.

"Okay. My bed can fit two people and so can Trina's. Who's sleeping where?" Tori asked.

"Where's your family?" Cat asked, rather than answering Tori's question.

"My parents both work late on Fridays, so they'll be home in… about an hour. Trina got a new car, so she made a plan to drive around all night dressed like a supermodel so all of the boys will think she's famous and want to date her," Tori explained.

"I don't get it," Cat said.

"Nobody does." Tori replied.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep in Trina's room so you two can be…" Cat hesitated, narrowing her eyes with a devious smile, "…alone." That said, she flounced out of the room.

Tori and I turned to each other, blushing. "I…um, let's go to sleep now!" she said. She helped me up onto the bed and turned off the light.

I'm not sure what caused it, but I started to panic.

"TORIIIII!" I cried.

•••

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got home late. I love reading the reviews; you guys are great! And for those who don't know, Kigo is Kim and Shego from Kim Possible. And according to my little sister, "trstm" (pronounced ay•no•jo) means "to kill a fence."**


	7. Dark Secrets

**Tori's POV**

"What?! What's wrong?" I asked, flicking the lights on.

"I-I don't know, I just…freaked out, I guess," Jade replied, looking confused.

"Oh…okay then," I said flicking the lights off again.

Jade screamed. On went the lights.

I smiled sneakily. "I know what the problem is." Jade looked confused once more.

"…What?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're a toddler, so you have some childish qualities. I think that your problem is that…well, you're scared of the dark," I explained. Jade laughed.

"No WAY am I scared of the-" I turned off the lights. "Ahh!" I left them off and climbed into bed next to her.

"It's okay, I'm here," I put my arm around her to realize that she was shaking in absolute terror. She cuddled into me, whimpering. I turned on my phone for light, and also because I had forgotten something.

"Jade, I forgot. I need to send a picture to the guys. Smile? Please?" I asked. Jade rolled over to face my PearPhone. She wiped her eyes and looked at the camera, but she didn't smile. Oh well. I pulled her up against me and smiled. I took a selfie of us and sent it to André, Beck, and Robbie. As soon as my phone was off, Jade winced. Suddenly, I got an idea.

I turned on my PearPhone dock and set it to glow and change colors. Jade relaxed and smiled slightly. Just then, I got a text from André.

**ANDRÉ:** Whoa…is JADE wearing PINK?!

**ME: **Yeah, she's wearing my old clothes. ALL of my pajamas were pink.

**ANDRÉ**: Hey, why are her eyes all puffy? Was she crying?

**ME:** …

**ANDRÉ:** Well?

**ME:** …Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? Not even our friends?

**ANDRÉ:** Promise!

**ME:** She's scared of the dark.

**ANDRÉ:** LOL Now tell me the real reason.

**ME:** It's an effect of being a toddler. Jade is scared of the dark.

**ANDRÉ:** XD LOL!

**ME:** LOQuietly. Don't let that get out.

**ANDRÉ:** Haha OK. Later

**ME:** Bye!

Jade was asleep by that time. I shut off the glowing lights and turned to face her. She had this weird mischievous smile. I rolled over and started to drift off.

I heard Jade moan in her sleep.

"Ohhhh…Tooooorrrrrrrriiiiiii…mmmmmmm," she said. At least that's what I think she said…I hope that's what she said…WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

WHOA BABY!

•••

**Hi.**


	8. Yeah, sure Glass sausage

**Jade's POV**

I awoke in the middle of the night and had to run to the bathroom. Again, I barely made it. I really do hate this. I walked back into the room to hear Tori talking in her sleep. I climbed into bed next to her, and leaned over her to press a button on her PearPhone dock. It lit up, allowing me to find my own phone.

Wow, I missed a lot of texts.

**ANDRÉ:** Wassup, Pinkie Pie?

**BECK:** Well, that's certainly…interesting.

**ROBBIE:** Can I touch your face?

**CAT:** Hiii! I'm in Trina's room! There's a glass sausage on her shelf! My brother has one of those. What are they even for?

Oh, God. Not now, Cat! Later. As much as she wants to know, she does **NOT** want to know.

"Overheard…talking…me…first…thought…knew…Luckily…g uessing," Tori mumbled in her sleep. I remembered something I read on Tumblr about starting conversations with sleep-talkers. You can get them to tell you secrets.

"Hey, Towi," I whispered, in an attempt at a Michelle Tanner impression.

"…Hey," she said.

"D'you have a secwet cwush?" I asked.

"I…think…maybe…so…confusing," she whined.

"Who d'you tink you might yike?" I asked, moving closer to her so I was hovering right over her.

"…um…Jade…but…don't tell her…PLEASE," My eyes widened, this day wasn't so bad after all. The grin that spread across my face was so big it hurt. I moved in closer.

"You got it, dude! But maybe you should teww her. Dare's a good chance she yikes you, too!" I said.

"…Okay…maybe I will…when she's older…y'know. I can't…ask out…a baby," Tori mumbled, her warm breath on my cheek.

I giggled. Ew. I hate giggling. "Weww, you need to get her back to nomal FAST!"

"I'll do…everything…in my power…," she said. Tori rolled over, causing our lips to brush together briefly. I sat there with a stunned smile for at least two minutes.

I turned off Tori's dock and squeezed my eyes shut.

Soon, I'd be back to that wonderful dream I was having.

You know.

That one I've had every single night for six months.

Every.

Single.

Night.

•••

**Suggestions? PM me, please! I just realized that I forgot to translate a good part of chapter five into baby talk. I'll fix it later.**


	9. Watch Your Mouth!

**Tori's POV**

_I had some strange dreams last night,_ I thought as I rolled over to see Jade still asleep next to me, sucking her thumb passionately. It was so picture perfect; of course I had to take a picture. I sat up and lifted Jade up so I could rock her in my arms. Cat knocked at the door.

"Come in quietly," I whispered. "Jade is still sleeping."

Cat walked in and sat down on the end of my bed. "Your sister has some weird stuff on her shelves," she reported. I scrunched up my face in confusion before I realized what she meant.

"Oh, I know. Whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH ANY OF IT." I whisper-yelled.

"I didn't! They looked kinda scary," Cat said. I let out a sigh of relief. Just then, my phone went off. I handed Jade to Cat before answering the call, which was from Beck.

"Hi Beck. What's up?" I answered.

"Can Robbie, André, and I come over to help figure out what happened to Jade?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure! That'd be great. But can we have like, 2 hours to get ready? Cat and I just woke up, and baby's still sleeping, and we all need to-" I replied, as Beck interrupted.

"Wait, wait- did you just call Jade "baby"?" Beck said.

"Um, yeah, literally though, not figuratively! That would be weird, wouldn't it be weird? I mean, I said it coz she's a baby, ya know? Heh heh, what are you talking about?" I blabbered nervously.

"Chill, Tori! I was just joking. What are you freaking out about?" Beck laughed.

"Joking…heh…right. I just had a weird dream last night," I explained vaguely.

"You…wanna talk about it?" Beck asked; I could tell his mind was in a dirty place.

"Nope! Bye," I pressed "End Call" and hung up.

"What kinda dream?" Cat asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Wait, what? Since when is Cat informed about anything suggestive? I swear, this whole situation is just messed up!

"Um, 1) It was not like THAT and 2) Michelle Tanner was giving me a…a…pep talk sorta thingy," I said. Cat looked kinda disappointed. Which really doesn't make any sense, because what was she expecting in the first place? Whoa…was she thinking…but she's Cat…and…whoa…

Well, if she was having those same thoughts, she'll be excited to hear about Jade's dream. I'm still not sure how to feel about that. Should I be flattered or grossed out? And should my stomach feel all fluttery like it does right now? Maybe I'm just hungry.

"Hey, let's lo downstairs for breakfast. The guys will be here in two hours to help us figure out what's wrong with Jade," I informed Cat as I lifted Jade from her arms. Jade's eyelids fluttered open as she slowly woke up. "Morning, Jadey! Did you have any…good dreams…last night?" I asked with a big smile and my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I woul' say!" Jade said, clearly not knowing that I knew what I knew.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast! Meet me downstairs," Cat yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Jade, has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?" I tried.

"I-I do? Uhm, what do I say?" Jade asked, visibly tense. Great, I'm stressing her out already and she just woke up.

"Not much," I start. Jade relaxes slightly. "You mostly just moan." Jade starts to freak a little.

"Moan…? I don't remember ANY dreams like that! You must've heard me wrong or something," Jade was terrible at lying under pressure.

"Oh, okay! Let's go eat," I said.

•••

After breakfast and bathing, we were all ready and waiting for the guys. I was combing Jade's hair when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Tori!" André greeted when I opened the door.

"Hi, Tori," Beck said with a slight smile and a small wave.

"Salutations!" Robbie said, which caused Rex to reply sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys! Come in!" I said, as Cat jumped up next to me.

"Hiiiiii! Jade's a baby! How funny is that?" Cat asked excitedly.

The guys sat down on one couch while Cat, Jade, and I sat on the one next to them. "Okay, Pinkie Pie! Tell us what happened," André said. I don't know why, but I just kind of exploded.

"Don't call her that!" I shouted angrily, before I could stop myself.

Uh oh. Now everybody's staring. What did I just do?!

•••

**Sorry I haven't been updating! My parents are being grouchy and stuffs. You guys are still awesome! I love your sweet reviews!**


	10. Not Just Embarrassing, but Also Awkward

**Jade's POV**

"Don't call her that!" Tori yelled defensively. I looked up at her in confusion. Sure, I hated the nickname, but she didn't have to lash out at André like that. But it was pretty funny!

"It's okay, Towi! Chiww out!" I said, patting her leg. The guys burst out laughing. Oh, right. They hadn't heard my baby voice yet. I hate when people make fun of me. If they're making fun of me for this, then I can't imagine how they'll make fun of me if they knew about my little (well, not little) crush on Tori. I couldn't help the tears that started to form in my eyes. Luckily, Tori noticed before any tears could fall. She put me on her lap and gave me a tight, comforting hug. The tears were gone and I was calm.

"Be nice, you guys! You know this is hard for her," Tori scolded. The guys stopped laughing and muttered their apologies. I turned to face the guys, scooting back on Tori's lap so my back was pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled a tiny little bit. "Okay, Jade, why don't you tell your story?"

"Well, I-" I was cut off by more laughter. If Tori's grip wasn't so tight, I would be hurting them all.

"GUYS. THIS IS _SERIOUS_! WE _NEED_ TO CHANGE HER BACK! AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT, WE NEED TO KNOW THE STORY. YES, SHE HAS A BABY VOICE. GUESS WHY? _BECAUSE SHE'S A BABY! _NOW STOP BEING MEAN TO _MY_ BABY AND LET HER TALK!" Tori practically screamed in their faces. I threw my arms around her waist and buried my face in her chest. Tori held onto me, gently rubbing my back. I was in that position for over a minute before Cat's giggle snapped me out of it.

"Wight. So, Cat made me yate to yunch coz she spiwwed bibbue on me. Den I had sawid for yunch. I went to da baffwoom to teck my makeup, and I tink I feww asyeep on da fyoor. I woke up an' I was itty bitty! Dat's aw I kin wenember," I said.

"Could it be a weird chemical contamination in your lunch?" Robbie asked. I pondered the thought before answering.

"Now dat you mensin it, it _did_ taste a yittle bit stwange. But it would need to be a pyetty stwong chemicoe ta do aw dis!" I answered.

"When I was walking to my truck yesterday, I do remember seeing a full bottle of salad dressing in the trash can. I didn't really think twice about it," Beck recalled.

"Garbage day is Tuesday, so it should still be there. Let's go find the salad dressing! Maybe Sinjin can figure out what's in it, and what the solution is," Tori suggested. Everybody muttered their agreement, so we got up and left for a ride in Beck's RV.

"We should be there in about five minutes," Beck told us before closing the door so he could go start the truck.

I think Beck started the truck too quickly, because we jerked forward. I fell to the floor, which really shook up my little bladder. Oh no; I lost all control! This has never happened to me before.

Cat and Tori lifted me back onto the couch thing, luckily not noticing how wet my butt was. I knew I needed help, and I knew who would help me. But I couldn't say it out loud; that would be so embarrassing! It'll be embarrassing either way, I suppose. I decided to text her.

**ME:** Tori, I've got a problem! Help me!

**TORI:** What's wrong? And why can't you say it out loud?

**ME:** I'm too embarrassed.

**TORI:** Did you have an accident?

**ME:** …

**ME:** yes.

Tori grabbed her bag and took me into the bathroom of the RV.

"Why are you two acting so weird?!" André asked. "You're yelling at us, hugging voluntarily, and now you're going to the bathroom together! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

I gave Tori a "please-don't-tell" face. She nodded before looking up at André and putting her acting skills to the test. Tori put on a hurt face.

"André, Jade needs help! She still has a teenage brain, but she cries often, sleeps a lot, and knows how to kill people with cuteness. Her emotions are out of whack! She needs hugs for comfort, and has no way of defending herself. And we're going to the bathroom together because _she can't reach the sink by herself!_ Okay?" Tori lied. "Chill, _please!_"

André sighed. "Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you two." We walked into the bathroom and Tori locked the door.

"Tank you so much, Towi! Hey… this has never happened to me before. Uhm… can you tell me how to deal with it?" I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my whole life.

"It's okay, Jade. It happens. Start by using the toilet to get the rest out. I knew this would happen at some point, so I brought a change of clothes for you," Tori told me.

After I was all cleaned up and changed (Tori made me wear a Pull-Up!), we walked back out into the main room.

Right then, I realized that things were going to get way more embarrassing.


	11. In It Together

**While Jade and Tori were in the bathroom**

"I could barely keep a straight face during that conversation!" André laughed. Cat nodded and giggled. Robbie just looked confused.

"Didn't you see how Jade was standing? Or how wet her butt was?" Cat asked Robbie. Just then, they arrived at the school and Beck walked into the RV.

"What's so funny?" Beck asked, seeing three of his friends laughing hysterically. "And where are Jade and Tori?"

"They're in the bathroom! Together!" André laughed. Beck looked confused. "Tori _says_ that it's because Jade can't reach the sink, but that's a really lame excuse." Beck raised an eyebrow, surprised by what he was hearing.

"Wait. So you guys think she-" he started, but he needn't finish because the others nodded crazily through their laughter. "I don't know, that doesn't seem very …Jade to me."

"When she comes back, I bet she'll be wearing a completely different outfit. Then you'll know," Robbie managed to say before his laughter took over once again. Beck nodded.

"Shh! You guys, they're coming!" Cat whisper-yelled. Everybody stopped laughing.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

When we returned, Beck burst out laughing and was quickly joined by the others.

"What? What happened? What's so funny?" I asked nervously. I had a feeling it had something to do with Jade, so I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. I put one arm around her back and stroked her hair with the other one.

Ignoring my questions, Robbie turned to Beck. "I _told_ you she would have to change clothes!" he laughed. Oh no. They _know?!_ I did my best to look confused.

"C'mon, Tor! Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" André said, seeming to get annoyed by my lies. "Jade peed her pants and you can't lie for her this time. You two have been acting way too shifty since yesterday, and it _needs_ to stop!"

Everybody stopped laughing. Jade started sobbing on my shoulder. It was the saddest little cry I'd ever heard in my life, and I've heard plenty of babies cry. I found myself crying with her; I couldn't bear seeing her this sad. If only I could've found a way to protect her! I sat down on the couch and cuddled Jade.

André stopped. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make her cry, I just-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I only wanted to protect her. But I shouldn't lie to you guys," I said. I sniffled and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Jade. I shouldn't have laughed! I feel terrible," Cat added regretfully.

"Us too," Beck said, gesturing to himself and Robbie.

"Very sorry!" Robbie chimed in. I smiled at them thankfully before turning my attention back to Jade, who was crying even harder now.

"Shh, shh, you're okay Jade, you're okay," I whispered soothingly as I rubbed circles on her back. Jade looked up at me with the saddest puppy eyes I'd ever seen. I couldn't help it, I kissed her nose. I don't know why or what it means, but it was worth the weird looks from my friends because Jade stopped crying. I wiped away her tears. After shifting her into a cradling position, I stood up.

"Come on, you guys. We need to find the salad dressing," I said. Jade wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss my jaw. I looked down at her and giggled like an idiot. Robbie fake-coughed, snapping me out of my hypnotized state. I looked up to see that all four of my normal-sized friends staring at us with wide eyes and amused smiles. Even Beck, who rarely ever has a facial expression!

"Right. Yeeea-um, let's go! Heh," I said, knowing that Jade was also hiding her blush.

We walked over to the Asphalt Café, Beck in front. He reached into the trash can and pulled out a nearly full bottle of salad dressing.

"Somebody call Sinjin," he ordered. Robbie nodded and dialed Sinjin's number, walking away to make his call. I moved Jade so her legs were around me and she was leaning back to face me. I leaned forward and shoved our foreheads together so I was looking straight into her eyes.

"Jade. Don't laugh," I said in a low voice. I turned up the corners of my mouth, and she started to do this adorable baby giggle. I finally smiled, rubbing my forehead against hers. Cat, Beck, and André just watched. Well, until baby giggles took over and caused them to run up to us to gush over Jade's cuteness. Then, Robbie returned.

"Sinjin says he has the right equipment and he will only need one syringe full of the salad dressing to run the tests," Robbie said, pulling a syringe randomly from his pocket.

"Why do you have a _syringe_ in your pocket?" I asked.

"For situations like this when we need a syringe!" Robbie said, annoyed by my curiosity. I opened the bottle for him, and he filled it with the salad dressing. I closed it and we all went back to the RV. After I sat down, I put the bottle in my bag, where I'd put Jade's clothes. Later, I'd put it in the fridge. Jade sat down next to me, so I put my arm around her waist. Beck dropped off me, Jade, and Cat at my house. Cat packed up her bag and left because she didn't want Sam to get scared. This left Jade and I alone for a day of laziness and cuddles.

•••

Sunday went by smoothly with only one accident (thank goodness for Pull-Ups!) until the evening.

I came downstairs after my shower to find Jade sitting on the couch, biting her lower lip anxiously. I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"Tomorrow's Monday, and I'll have to go to school like this!" Jade exclaimed. She hadn't looked this scared even on Friday night!

"I'll be there to help you; it'll be okay!" I tried. Jade didn't look convinced.

"You can't fix everything, though! Everyone will be staring at me all day, and not in the good way! And someone's bound to tease me about my size!" Jade argued. I have to say, she was right about that.

"That can't really be avoided, but I promise, you're not in this alone," I said, kissing her forehead in reassurance. "Now go get ready for bed."

Once Jade was upstairs, I walked courageously towards the refrigerator.

I knew it would be stressful.

I knew it would be frustrating.

I knew it would be humiliating.

But more than anything, I knew what I had to do.


	12. By Popular Demand

**Jade's POV**

I quietly crept down the stairs after brushing my teeth to see Tori pacing around the kitchen anxiously. She opened the fridge and pulled out…the salad dressing? What is she-

"VEGA! NO!" I yelled. She screamed and dropped the bottle on the counter. "What da heww?!" I ran up to her, tripping over my hair in the process. I got back up and snatched the bottle off of the counter.

"My GOD, Jade! You scared me!" Tori said, both hands on her heart.

"Why, Towi? What wu you tinking?" I asked.

"I-I just didn't want you to be scared, or feel alone, or overwhelmed! I wanted to make you feel better," she said. I was touched by the thought; it really meant a lot. But I just couldn't let her do this to herself. I sighed.

"Dat's so…um…tank you, Towi, but it's a cwazy idea. It's way too big of a sacwifice. Besides, who woul' take cawe of us?" I reasoned. She frowned.

"I didn't think of that," she said.

"And what woul' you teww your famiyee? You told dem dat I was Anna, a kid you were baby siddin', but dat excuse won't work for yisewf," I said.

"I really didn't think it through," she said sadly.

"I've been made fun of already. What's a little more teasing and laughing…right?" I smiled weakly.

"Jade, I'll do everything I can to keep people from teasing you," Tori said, looking disappointed. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Tori carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom, setting me gently on her bed. I got under the blankets and covered my eyes in preparation for the dark. She flipped the switch and climbed into bed next to me. Tori, knowing my fear, wrapped her arms around me and pressed me against her. She really does like hugging people. After a while, I decided to lick her arm to see if she's awake. Yep, she's awake. And I know because she licked my hand.

I'm not sure how much longer it was before I fell asleep, but it was probably a few hours later when I woke up.

Confused as to why I was up so late (or early, I don't know), I looked around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. A crack of thunder shook the house. I screamed and grabbed onto Tori's arm, waking her up in the process. Sadly, this fear wasn't caused by the salad dressing. I've always been this way.

"What… what's going on?" Tori asked drowsily. Thunder louder than the last answered her question, and at the same time made her jump. She was afraid, too ? Without a word we cuddled into each other and fell asleep to the sound of the huge storm.

•••

We woke up the next morning in a very… awkward position. After getting untangled, we got ready for school. Tori changed my Pull-Up. After we were dressed, Tori got this huge smile like she had an idea.

"Wait for me downstairs, baby girl. I'll be down in a minute," she said sneakily. I decided to just go with it.

Once I was downstairs, I sat down at the table with a cupcake, grateful that Trina had already left, Mr. Vega was still sleeping, and Tori's mom was upstairs getting ready for work. I try to avoid them as much as possible.

Anyway, I was eating pretty neatly, but the hot pink frosting stained my lips **(ooc: remember that!)**. Tori came downstairs with her stupid monster purse looking overstuffed.

"Let's go wait for Cat!" she said, a little too enthusiastically, grabbing both of our school bags. I frowned but followed her out the door. Cat was already waiting in her car with a big smile. "Hey, Cat! How long have you been waiting for us?" Tori asked.

"Only a second! We did that thing like on a TV show where the car shows up exactly on time," she said.

"Oh… I'm guessing you still didn't get a baby seat?" Tori asked hopefully.

"No. But I did it on purpose because Jade should sit on your lap," Cat replied. Wow, she is really straight forward about stuff! Tori smiled, sitting down and pulling me onto her lap once again. As we rode along, Tori started to play with my hair. Before I knew it, I had a ponytail.

"NO!" I yelled. Too bad it didn't sound intimidating like it used to.

"We can't have you tripping over your hair all day, now can we babycakes?" Tori asked,pulling me up against her.

"That doesn't sound like a yummy cake!" Cat cried as we drove through the storm.

"… Good point," Tori said. "That's a really weird pet name." She left me with Cat when we arrived at school, running into the bathroom. I hid behind Cat's legs while I waited for Tori.

Cat giggled. "You're reminding me of Bob," she said. Bob who…?

"Um, tank you, I guess." I watched anxiously from behind Cat until Tori showed up.

And she was wearing a jellyfish dress and a meat hat.

* * *

**Hey peeplez and other things that can read! This chapter took me a while to write, so I couldn't update yesterday. Okay, random game show time! What song are these lyrics from? Answer correctly and I'm PM you a weird story! Okay, here goes:**

**"…And you don't stop, sure shot  
Go out to the parking lot  
And you get in your car  
And drive real far  
And you drive all night  
And then you see a light  
And it comes right down  
And lands on the ground  
And out comes a man from Mars…"**

**Not to sound desperate or anything, but plz review!**


	13. Everything Seems Crazy Big…

**Tori's POV**

After changing into my (strangely comfortable) outfit, I walked out of the bathroom, searching the crowd for Jade. I'm glad to see that my plan is working, and everybody is staring at me and not Jade… Okay, in any other situation, that would've sounded really bratty. But it's in her favor, not mine. As I walk to my locker, I'm confronted by Beck and André.

"Tori, _what_ is going on?" Beck asked. I looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I need to fill you guys in on some stuff. Obviously, Jade didn't want to come to school like this. Jade wouldn't let me turn myself into a baby, so I decided that wearing this might help limit the amount of people staring at her. It's still going to be really hard for her, though. I'm sorry, you guys. I've been hanging out with just Jade and Cat, and you have every right to be mad at me," I finished. They smiled.

"We get it, Tor. Jade needs you… badly. And, probably in other ways that we don't need to know about," André started. I frowned. "It's really hard taking care of someone so little. Especially if it's Jade. If you need any help, just call us." Beck nodded.

"But," he said. "I don't think Jade can handle high school." I was unsure, but he was proven right later that day.

* * *

I carried my lunch (and Jade's) to our usual table and sat down. Everyone else was already there, waiting. I sat down next to Jade, who had red, puffy eyes and an angry expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I set her lunch down in front of her.

"N-noffing," she stuttered. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lil' girl! Tell us what's up," André said. Jade looked between the five of us before answering.

"Evwybody is yaffin' at me, and my teachews don't beyieve I'm me. I can't wite neatyee, and I can't weach my yockew, or even dis yunch tabew!" she yelled, waving a fork around for emphasis. I lifted her onto my lap so she could eat.

"Robbie, how's Sinjin doing with the solvent?" I asked hopefully.

"He told me earlier that it was going a little slowly, but everything is working so far. He also wanted to know if he could run a fingerprint test on the bottle. It'll help him find out who did it," Robbie informed us.

"That would be great! I'll drop the bottle off at his house after school," I said, bouncing Jade up and down on my knee.

"Okay, he's going to need the fingerprints of anyone who we know touched the bottle. Which is you, Jade, Beck, and Festus. I already have one from everyone but Festus, from when I got that new hand-related app last week," Robbie brainstormed. He then left to get Festus's fingerprint.

"So, what are we going to do about Jade's school issues?" Beck asked. I shrugged. The bell rang, meaning it was time for Sikowitz's class.

"Let's ask Sikowitz," I suggested, lifting up Jade to take her to class. When we arrived, Sikowitz looked confused. Probably because I was wearing a jellyfish dress and carrying baby Jade.

"Hello, children! You're very early today," he commented. We nodded.

"Sikowitz, Jade got turned into a baby, and she's having a lot of problems with high school," I explained. Sikowitz hesitated, but didn't question it.

"You mean… she's too short for everything, being made fun of, and…" he laughed. "Wearing a diaper?" I hugged Jade when he said this.

"Well…yeah, basically. What should we do?" I asked.

"There's only one logical thing _to_ do in this situation," he started. "Jade needs a daycare center or babysitter. I'll get her absence excused."

Jade looked up at me in horror. "No!" she says, while trying to look intimidating. I giggled.

"My friend Sam could watch you! You'd really like her; she's a lot like you! Did you know that you both hate the word "panties?" Cat suggested. I smiled at Jade.

"You know who Sam is, you've met her before," I reasoned. Jade frowned. "At the Kenan Thompson party! Remember? The Internet star?"

"Wait. Cat is yiving wiff Sam fwom iCawyee?" Jade asked. "What is she doin' in LA?"

"Babysitting!" Cat answered simply. I looked at Jade pleadingly. She sighed.

"Fine, as yong as she doesn't yaff at me," Jade said sadly. I kissed her forehead.

"Ooooh!" Cat said suggestively. I froze, realizing we had an audience.

"I've gotta go…change her! BRB!" I said, sensing Jade's uncomfortable behavior and squirming after Cat said that.

"Hurry back!" Sikowitz called through his laughter as I ran out the door with Jade.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I couldn't figure out how I wanted this to work out. And then I was at the VJ + BTR concert, so this is a bit late! Love the reviews! Ke$ha later!**


	14. I Miss You!, Part 1

**Jade's POV**

The rest of Sikowitz's class wasn't too bad. Sikowitz called on Tori and Cat, who played two Barbies discussing their adventures.

"I'm thinking of either being a princess or being a mermaid tomorrow. What do you think?" Tori asked Cat in a really conceited sounding voice.

"Let's make a MOVIE about being mermaid princesses! A lesson about true friendship!" Cat suggested sarcastically. They giggled and blabbed about dream houses and stuff until class was over, and the school day had ended.

I was nearly silent on the ride home. I snuggled into Tori's lap, deep in thought. I'm going to be babysat? 7 or 8 hours without Vega? Obviously, I've handled much longer periods of time without her. But now… we're closer than ever; I'm not sure I can handle it.

•••

Cat picked up Tori and I and drove us back to her apartment. Tori carried me up to the door, obviously unprepared for the odd conversation that was about to occur.

Cat unlocked the door and introduced us to Sam.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're that chick from Kenan's party, who Steven was cheating on," Sam said to Tori. "She's your daughter?"

"N-no, she's my friend f-from school, actually," Tori stuttered. I blushed. Sam looked confused.

"You get held back a few years?" she asked.

"No, she's in high school, or she would be, but she got…food poisoning…kinda," Tori tried to explain.

"Okay…so you'll be back to get her after school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much for watching her on such short notice. Bye, Jade! I'll miss you," Tori hugged me goodbye. She walked out the door with Cat, leaving Sam and I alone for about 8 1/2 hours.

I sat next to Sam on the couch. "Is it just me, or was Tori's explanation of who you are really confusing?" she asked.

"What she meant was dat I ate some sayid on Fwiday, and da sayid dwessin' had been tampewed wiff. It had sometin' in it dat tuned me into a baby," I clarified. She nodded, changing the subject.

"I don't know either of you very well, but I think that _Tori_ might have some feelings for _you_. I can just… see it," she said, with a suggestive smile. So _that's_ where Cat gets it from! I frowned.

"Cat tinks so, too, but Towi oviyisee yikes boys. I mean, she once said dat she might have a smaww cwush on me, but she was syeep talkin'. None of da guys she dated were any good, though; she's dated so many derks **(ooc: she meant jerks)**, yike Steven fo example," I rambled.

"So what you're saying is that she NEVER has any luck with boys?" Sam raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Do you think that maybe it's a sign that she should give girls… or more specifically, _you_ a chance?" she poked my shoulder. I gulped.

"I-I dunno," I replied. I wished it could be true… is it?

"Okay. Well, there's one way to know for sure if it's a sign… do _you_ have feelings for _Tori_?" Sam asked. I've known her for a few minutes, and she already knows about my crush on Tori! Oh my God. If she can see it after knowing me for this long, then can all of my friends see it? Can the _whole_ _SCHOOL_ see it?! Aw crap!

I sat there in shock for a moment before answering. "…sorta," I whispered.

"And what does "sorta" mean?" she asks, crossing her arms.

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "Weww, I've had sexual dweams about her evewy night for six months, and I'm kinda emotionayee attached to her."

Sam laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I sure didn't see THAT coming! Anyway, you need to get back to your normal size and ask her out!" I nodded sheepishly and smiled. A goat walked into the room and hopped onto Sam's lap. "Oh, this is Merf. Cat thinks she can talk to him," Sam said.

We watched reruns of That's a Drag and Drake and Josh until around 1:00. That's when I started to get a bit anxious. Sam was quick to notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. "Do you miss Tori?" I nodded, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "She's probably at lunch right now, wanna call her?" I pulled out my PearPhone and dialed Tori's number.

"Hello?" Tori said when she picked up the phone.

"TOWI!" I squealed. Ugh, I hate squealing!

"JADE! Um, I mean… hey, what's up?" Tori said "smoothly." Cat laughed in the background.

"I dus wanted to say hi… hi. I wewwy miss you," I said. I could hear Robbie in the background saying, "Aw, that's so sweet!" I frowned; could he hear our conversation?

"Aww, I've been missing you all day! How are you?" she asked.

"Good. How soon wiww you be hewe to get me? I wewwy, wewwy miss you!" I whined sadly. Wow, Jade West is whining to Tori Vega that she misses her? This is cray. And again, our friends are talking in the background.

"That's just adorable," André said with a small laugh.

"I'd kill to see her face right when she said that!" Beck agreed.

"Guys, SHUSH!" Tori whisper-yelled. "I'll be there in about an hour. Think you can make it?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"HA!" André shouted. "The real question is, can _Tori_ make it!" Beck laughed.

"I hope so. Can I cuddle you in da caw on da way home?" I asked. It was something I looked forward to. The whole group started laughing. Just then, realization hit me. "Oh my gawsh! Am I on SPEAKEWPHONE?!" I asked in horror.

"Sorry! I'll shut it off," she said. "And of course we can cuddle! I am your car seat, after all." The bell rang. "I gotta go. See ya later, baby girl!"

"Bye bye," I said. I hung up.

"Want some fried chicken?" Sam offered. I took a piece. "And do you wanna try some hot sauce on that?"

"I dunno, what kind?" I asked skeptically.

"It's Yerbanian," she said.

"NO TANK YOU!" I shouted. She frowned and walked away. After lunch, I fell asleep.

•••

I woke up in what must be Cat's bed, to see Tori shaking my shoulder. I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"Oh my gawsh, TOWI! I missed you so much," I cried.

"Oh, Jade, I've missed you like crazy all day," Tori said. She sat down on her bed and pulled me onto her lap in what must've been the world's most emotional hug. It was only after nearly FIVE minutes of hug that we realized we weren't alone.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I really like this chapter, hope you guys do, too! And I LOVE the reviews, BTW. You peeps are really sweet


	15. I Miss You!, Part 2

**This chapter is about how that same Tuesday went for Tori, except a little shorter so it's not repetitive and I can get on with what happens next. (IMPORTANT: If you think it lacks continuity from chapter 12, then that's because I see Sikowitz's class as a split period; they have it before and after lunch) Oh, and I'm going to change my username so that nobody I know in real life could actually find me on here. That's all.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

School didn't go very well. I just couldn't concentrate on anything but Jade. Maybe leaving her with Sam was a bad idea; that girl can be so …violent. I should've just stayed home with her. I hope she doesn't hate me for leaving her. I just want her back to normal, so that what I feel for her will be less creepy. I think I might like Jade; _like_ like _JADE! _I know she's a girl, and I'm a girl, and that's not really considered normal to most people, but these past few days have just meant so much to me. I know she probably won't be like this when she's 17 again, but I really miss the old Jade. I hate that I can't be with her right now…

•••

André chased me to my locker after I ran out of Sikowitz's class.

"Tori, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing me by my arm.

"I just miss Jade, that's all! I hope she's okay," I said shakily, wiping my eyes on my arm.

"Aw, Tori! C'mon! You'll see her in less than two hours. Now why wouldn't she be okay?" he said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, she's been kind of clingy to me, like I am to her. And Sam's so violent sometimes- well, Jade is too, but not as a baby- she might be scared," I said. I never thought I'd be saying any of those things about Jade West. She's always so strong and brave, now she's sweet and a bit of a scaredy-cat.

André smiled. "I just know she misses you, too. After class, we can go talk to Sinjin about the solvent. And speaking of class, let's get back to it," he said, pulling me towards Sikowitz's room. I nodded and followed without putting up a fight. In class a few minutes ago, Sikowitz noticed that I'd spaced out.

_"Tori? Earth to Tori!" he had said, waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped, muttering my apologies. He'd grinned evilly. "Who's the boy?"_

_I blushed. "It's-I wasn't, uhm, thinking about a boy," I had said nervously._

_"Oh really? Then who _were_ you thinking about? Who's your little crush?" Sikowitz had asked._

_The last part hadn't really registered in my head yet when I whispered Jade's name. My eyes widened and I'd jumped out of my chair._

_"OH MY GOD THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I DIDN'T HEAR THE LAST PART! I JUST MEANT THAT-" I'd yelled, as Sikowitz cut me off._

_"Tori, Tori- I know what you meant. Now sit down and pay attention." He'd then proceeded with the lesson._

_In that moment, I was so scared; I'd had a panic attack and started to cry so hard I had to run to my locker._

After class, I found Sinjin at his locker. Jade needs the solvent ASAP, and I'm sure that's been made quite clear by now.

"Hey, Sinjin! How's that solvent coming?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Tori! It should be ready by tomorrow, and I'll be done with the fingerprint scanning by Friday," he said.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you so much Sinjin!" I said. Jade can be normal again! In a way. None of us are really… normal… but you get the point.

I sit down at our usual lunch table to see that everyone else was already there. After about thirty seconds of eating in silence, Cat giggled.

"Awkward silence!" she yelled, startling us. André interpreted this as, "Somebody say something!"

"So Tori, what did Sinjin say?" he asked. I grinned from ear to ear.

"He says that the solvent will be ready… TOMORROW!" I said excitedly.

"I thought you liked having her as your baby…?" Cat seemed confused.

"I do! But she doesn't, and we both just want her to be herself again. Don't we all want the old Jade back?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Just then, my phone went off.

**(go re-read the phone call if ya wanna)**

As we walked to Sikowitz's classroom, I sighed sadly. "I can't stand seeing her like that. The poor girl! I wish I could go hug her and… make her feel better."

"You guys can cuddle on the way home!" Cat laughed. Everyone snickered and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you implying?!" I asked. "What I said in class was just a slip up! I didn't hear the last part!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Beck said. I blushed.

"Whatever," I muttered to mostly just myself as I walked into the room. I sat down between Beck and Cat. Sikowitz entered a minute or so later.

"Alright, class! Welcome back to class," he said as he walked onto the stage thing. "Who remembers Tori's "slip up" last period?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands. My face turned bright red. "Good. Just making sure," he said, with an evil smile. I frowned, unsure of how to react.

•••

Cat and I talked on the way to her place. "And this other kid kept throwing glasses on the floor! It was CRAZY!" she yelled, finishing her story. I giggled.

"Sounds frustrating," I said. She nodded. Her babysitting stories can sound so… far-fetched, but realistic at the same time.

I ran through the door as soon as Cat unlocked it. "Where is she?" I asked Sam anxiously.

"Bedroom," she said, leading Cat and I to the shared room. I ran in and shook Jade awake. We talked briefly about how we missed each other, then launched into a long hug, I heard a small giggle and remembered that we weren't alone. We slowly separated, upon realizing they were recording.

"You'll be back to normal tomorrow, the solvent's almost ready!" I said excitedly. She made a high-pitched squeal and grabbed onto my shirt.

After paying Sam, I carried Jade to the car. We sat down and buckled up, Jade curled into me, the moment she had been waiting for. I put my arms around her and put my head in her hair. After Cat dropped us off, we took some food upstairs and sat down on my bed. We changed into comfortable clothes, turned on my TV, ate food and cuddled.

At around eight, I heard a knock at our door. Trina was already in the kitchen, trying to cook something, and my parents wouldn't be home for hours. I wasn't expecting anyone, maybe Trina had a date? I opened it up to see Sinjin standing on the porch with a small test tube.

"It was ready earlier than I thought," he said, handing me the tube. "Mix all of it into a glass of water and have Jade drink it." I squealed.

"Thank you _SO_ much, Sinjin! Will a $50 cut it?" I asked, handing him the money.

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" he said as he walked out. I carried the glass with water and the solvent upstairs.

"Who was dat?" Jade asked. I sat down and handed her the glass.

"Sinjin, with the solvent! Drink it!" I said excitedly. She swallowed it as quickly as she could, nearly choking in the process.

"How soon wiww I be a big giwl?" she asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"Probably a few hours. Let's go to sleep and wait," I suggested. She nodded enthusiastically as I shut off the TV.

I went to sleep in anticipation of waking up to the real Jade, but I knew I'd also miss the little tiny one…

* * *

**I wasn't planning on updating tonight, but I got a VERY awesome review a few hours ago, and I changed my mind. True story. Anyway, I have officially decided to change my username. I don't know what it'll be yet, though.**

**I want to poop here.**

**L8r!**


	16. Cat Can't Take It

**Jade's POV**

An extreme pain woke me up in the middle of the night (but not the good kind). After I remembered what was going on, I realized that I was back to normal, and the baby clothes were cutting off my circulation. As excited as I was about being normal me again, I panicked when I couldn't get my shirt off. I shook Tori awake.

"Mhm…yea?" Tori asked in a confused tone as she slowly woke up.

"I'm me again! But I have a problem," I whispered.

"Yay! Oh, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned about my lack of excitement.

"I can't get the baby clothes off!" I said, growing more panicked by the second. She climbed out of bed and almost tried to pick me up. "Tori. I can stand now." She grabbed my hand.

"Ri-right," she said, leading me to the upstairs bathroom. She left for a second and came back with my school bag. Tori turned on the light, and smiled when she saw normal Jade. I looked in the mirror and was relieved to see that I wasn't a toddler. Tori pulled out my scissors and my clothes from Friday.

"These clothes aren't really special or anything. I'll have to cut them off," she said, carefully cutting off the pajama shirt. Her eyes widened as it fell to the floor. That's when I realized that two-year-olds don't wear bras, and Tori was staring. I smiled.

"Getting back into your routine, huh Tori?" I asked with a small laugh.

"…Huh?" she said, without averting her eyes. I tapped her shoulder.

"Eyes up!" I teased. "Could you pass me my bra?" she froze up and then nodded slowly, frantically reaching for my bra. I hooked it on as she started yanking at my skirt. Just then, Trina walked in, but froze in the doorway.

"I…I'm going back to bed," she said upon seeing our current position. This is starting to become a pattern; people catching Tori and I at the worst of times. Tori yanked off my skirt, revealing my Pull-Up. She blushed and went back to her room. I changed quickly and went back to bed, where Tori was already sleeping. I lay down next to her and kissed her cheek. I put my arms around her and fell asleep in the best position I've ever been in.

•••

I woke up the next morning in almost the same position, except Tori was on top of me with her head in my boobs. I stroked her hair and held her tight.

"Oh, Vega," I said. "I wish I had the guts to just say it." Her head popped up, making me scream.

"Say what?" Tori asked sweetly. I gasped for breath; I thought she was sleeping!

"My GOD, Tori! WHY did you do that?!" I asked, my hand over my heart. She laughed.

"To scare you!" she said. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked with a smug smile.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said. "Just…nothing." Tori frowned, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Jade, what is it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Tell you later."

Trina and Mrs. Vega were downstairs already when Tori and I finished getting ready.

"Jade? When did you get here?" Trina asked.

"Last night. You were upstairs already," I improvised. Tori said goodbye to both of them and we went outside. "Text Cat and tell her I'm driving you to school," I said to Tori, who tossed me the keys.

"She was happy to know that you were back to normal," Tori informed me after receiving a reply from Cat. I nodded. "Wait, are you going to go back to your house tonight?" she asked, with something close to sadness in her voice.

I thought for a minute before answering. "I-I guess so," I said. "Why?"

"I…don't know, I liked having you over," she said quietly as I came to a stop in my favorite parking space. "Do you need to go home right away?" Tori put a hand on my arm. I turned to face her.

"No… my dad doesn't care where I am, and his new wife can't even remember my name most of the time," I replied. Tori squeezed my arm.

"Sorry to hear that," she said, her eyes showing that she really did care, which is more than I could say for most people. I shook my head as if it didn't matter what my parents thought. Even though they didn't like me, they mattered a teeny little bit. We got out of the car and went inside, where the guys were happy but seemingly apprehensive to see me. And I knew why; I was more than a little pissed off at them for making fun of me. I've already decided to use what I refer to as "The Megan Parker Method" for revenge. I pretend I'm planning revenge when really, I just want to psych them out.

Cat ran up to us looking hopeful. She threw her arms around me for a second before releasing me. "Why don't you two say some stuff? Bye!" Cat shouted before running away immediately. Tori laughed.

"What's gotten into her?" she asked the rest of us, who were just as confused. I stepped forward towards Tori.

"Let's say some things," I suggested. She shrugged and nodded.

"Uhm… Well, Cat's acting weird. Not exactly a bolt from the blue, but I think there's a reason for it," Tori said.

"Do you think it involves us? She isn't treating _them_ weirdly," I said, gesturing to the guys, who had started their own conversation by now.

"Yeah, she's treating _them_ normally! Well, normally for Cat. I think she wants something from us," Tori agreed, though very confused. We shrugged it off and went to our lockers.

•••

At lunch, we were all able to have a normal conversation once again. Well, Cat was being weird, but that's been said already.

"You guys WILL get it for all of the teasing," I told them. "I've got it all planned out.

"We couldn't help it!" Robbie defended. "You were small, a-and very funny."

"We really are sorry, Jade," Beck said. André nodded.

"Rob's right," André said with a big smile. "You _were_ small, and very funny!" I frowned, unsure of why that was funny. Cat rolled her eyes at me.

"I have this little sister, Lola," she said with a British accent. "She is small, and very funny. Don't you remember? You loved that show when- _mmph_!" I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Cat, why don't you just _shut up_?" I asked, giving her a stern look. She nodded, and I took my hand off of her face. Everybody decided against asking. Tori changed the subject.

"So Jade, how many teachers have questioned the little girl they saw on Monday?" she asked.

"Most of them. I said that I was out sick, and my cousin came here impersonating me after I specifically told her not to," I said.

"What cousin?" Beck asked. He knew that all of my cousins were older than me.

"A fake one named Mikayla Van Buren," I said. The bell rang, and we all went back to Sikowitz's class.

"Tori, Jade, I forgot to ask earlier- how are the two of you doing?" he asked. He had that look in his eyes…

"Good, why?" Tori asked. He shifted.

"…No reason," he said. Cat, who had been sitting and watching, jumped out of her seat with a flustered look on her face.

"[JUST KISS ALREADY!]" she shouted, shoving my face against Tori's…

* * *

**OMFG! Go to Dan Schneider's twitter! WE'RE GETTING THE FINALE WE ALL CRIED OVER A FEW MONTHS AGO! WOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	17. Nope, Just Kissing

**Tori's POV**

We're kissing. _We're kissing! __**WE'RE KISSING! OH MY GAWD!**_ I don't know what got into Cat, who is now whispering with Sikowitz somewhere behind us. Why would she do something like that?

When Jade and I finally separate, I have the weirdest combination of emotions. Should I be mad at Cat, or should I hug her? Why are shruggers handing each other money; were they _betting_ on us kissing?! Should I panic or stay calm and act like everything's normal? Oh, why can't we just go back to kissing?!

"Uh… can we be excused for a minute?" Jade asked shakily, blushing harder than I've ever seen anyone blush before.

Sikowitz gestured to the door. "It would get very awkward in here if you didn't." Jade grabbed me by the wrist and we ran all the way to the janitor's closet; slamming the door behind us.

"_WHY_ did she _DO_ that?!" I asked, eyes wide in shock. "We were in the middle of the classroom!"

"Cat's just being Cat! How should _I_ know what's wrong with her?!" Jade yelled, breathing heavily.

"SHE MADE US _KISS!_" I squeaked anxiously.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Jade shouted, without changing her tone. I grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her close, our lips meeting for the second time today.

* * *

**André's POV**

I watched in shock as a frustrated Cat shoved Jade and Tori together. Well, I wouldn't quite call it shock. I mean, who _didn't_ see that coming?

It was more…surprising… than shocking. The setting Cat chose to pull something crazy like that definitely wouldn't have been _my_ first choice. None the less, it needed to be done. Maybe not so forcefully, though. Cat's method scared the chizz outta them.

"Well, they won't be back anytime soon. By the way, good job, Cat," Sikowitz said after Tori and Jade left. I could tell everybody was wondering where they were, but I really started to get worried when Tori and Jade weren't back by the end of class.

School was over now, and Tori and Jade weren't back yet. Where _are_ they? And what does it all mean? I'm trying to ignore the fact that they _could_ be getting kinda dirty right now. Beck and Robbie must be wondering the same thing; they just walked up asking if I knew.

"I'm not sure, they were gone for forty minutes!" I replied. Then Cat bounces up, a proud look in her eyes.

"Check the janitor's closet!" she says before bouncing away again. We all looked between us before choosing Beck to go check on them.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

The doorknob clicked, and Jade scrambled to get off of me, both of us in a panic to get our shirts back on. We hadn't gone too crazy, though; we both still had our jeans on. Beck walked in to see us in our bras and jeans, sitting on the floor. He put a hand over his eyes until we had our shirts back on.

"Uhm…so, what's up?" he asked with an amused smile. I tried to smile back. He frowned. "Are you wearing each other's shirts?"

We both looked down. "Uh…yeah, we just thought we'd- um, switch- because…uh…"

"For fun!" Jade said with a fake smile. I nodded.

"We love fun!" I said. Beck looked us over.

"I…can see that," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"We were kissing, okay? But we're _just friends!_" I say, gesturing to Jade and I.

"I'm not even her friend!" Jade says. I burst out laughing. "What?" she asks.

"What _what?_ Friends _like_ to laugh!" I say, elbowing her in the ribs. Beck facepalms.

"Most _friends_ don't make out for forty minutes with their shirts off!" he says, laughing at our failed attempts at acting natural. "I'll let you two figure this out. I just wanted to check on you guys and let you know that school is over. So…um…bye."

I turned to Jade (who looked adorable in my shirt) and grabbed her hand. We came out of the closet (the janitor's closet, not the figurative closet) together and walked to her car.

I flipped through radio stations on the way home, finally deciding on a station which, believe it or not, WASN'T playing a certain Katy Perry song. No, they were playing "My Name is Jonas" by Weezer. It's a good song, and Jade seemed to agree.

"Why are you wearing each other's shirts?" was Trina's first question when we walked through the front door.

"We got kind of confused while we were changing for gym class," I said quickly. I had thought of that excuse on the way home.

"You don't _have_ gym class," my dad said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Our school doesn't have a _gym_," Trina pointed out.

"Well, then that's probably _why_ we were so confused! Come on, Jade! Let's go to my room!" I suggested, dragging Jade up the stairs.

This is gonna be a _loooooong_ night.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is short. The next one will be longer and more interesting. My dog ate three rugs.**


	18. Please Say Yes and Who Dunnit

**It has been brought to my attention that Hollywood Arts DOES, in fact, have gym class, as stated in Robarazzi. But Hollywood Arts probably had to make room for that new bathroom. So they knocked down the gym because it was the least popular class in the school. My sister, Halle (Pelick Enn on fanfiction), thought of that theory. This chapter is probably going to be long-ish kinda. So read it. Blah.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I hang out with the weirdest people. And Cat is probably the weirdest of all. I'm not quite sure if I should thank her or kill her right now. I guess it depends on what happens next.

Tori drags me into her room after a not-so-smooth explanation of why our shirts were switched.

"Tori, let's go somewhere quiet and just… talk. I have some things I want to say, and I know you do, too," I blurted out. She nodded, and we changed out shirts back. I led her out to my car, not sure where to drive to.

As I was driving, I saw a familiar road. I couldn't remember what was on this road that was so special until I saw my elementary school. I pulled over into the empty parking lot.

"I remember this place!" Tori cried. I frowned, she hadn't gone to school with me.

"This was my elementary school. I don't remember you ever going here."

"I was in the A. T. program. I came here every Thursday. This school is so big, you probably never saw me," she explained.

"Really? I was in the gifted program too, but my school had it on Tuesday!" I exclaimed. "Hey… weren't you that one girl? I threw a ball at your head every time I saw you!"

She smiled. "That was _you_? Oh my gosh, Jade! _You_ were the girl with the pigtails? Oh yeah, then there was that one time when I threw it back-"

"…And hit me right in the stomach! And then we were wrestling on the ground, and the recess aides had to pull us apart!" I finished. We laughed over the silly memory as we climbed out of the car. We walked to the swing set and sat down next to each other.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you some stuff," I said nervously. She flipped her hair and turned to face me. "For one thing, I know everything you said to Michelle Tanner the other night, because I _was_ Michelle, and you were talking to me in your sleep." Her eyes went wide in horror. "But now you know that I said the things that you thought Michelle said." She thought for a moment before a huge grin crept across her face.

"So… when Michelle said there was a good chance you liked me, you meant…" she trailed off after I nodded. "I have a funny story," she said. I cocked my head. "Have you ever been in a situation where someone asks you a question, but they ask another question, and then you answer the first question, but you didn't register the second question in your head yet, and everyone thinks you were answering the second question, and then you're in a really awkward situation?"

"I guess I could relate to that… Why?" I said, barely answering her lengthy question. Tori then went into an explanation of what happened yesterday. I found it hilarious, but Tori didn't seem to agree. In fact, her voice started to get shaky at the end of the story.

"Oh, come here!" I said, holding out my arms. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tight, like she did so many times for me this past week. We sat like that for a while, swinging slowly back and forth.

"This swing is really strong," she whispered, her cheek pressed against mine. I laughed.

"Beck is right, you know," I said quietly. She lifted her head up, and turned to face me.

"'Bout what?" Tori asked.

"_Friends_ don't make out for forty minutes with their shirts off," I said. She looked around nervously.

"So then… what are we?"

"…Be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly. I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy. Ever. She tackled me and we fell backward off the swing. Instead of rubbing our heads in pain, we just started to kiss. Probably a bad idea, considering the fact that a little boy and girl had snuck up behind the slide and were now watching us.

"Eww!" they shouted. Startled, Tori jumped off of me.

"Yes, um, your teeth are secure, Miss West. You don't need that…surgery! Let's go now!" Tori said. She turned to the kids. "Teeth can be very dangerous if you don't secure them, so make sure your teeth are very secure! Bye now!" We ran to the car.

"Dafuq was that about?" I asked her through my laughter. I could hear the girl call to her mother about going to the dentist.

"That was the worst lie ever," she said. "Those kids were so small, I didn't want to scar their little minds permanently!"

"Whatever. So, you didn't give me an answer yet," I said as I started the car.

"Yes! Of course!" Tori said, leaning over to lay her head on my shoulder. She turned to me as I pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't really want to go home yet, y'know? My family is… inquisitive." I nodded, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Let's go get dinner," I said. "We could go to that robot place Cat's been talking about." Tori smiled.

"Bots! That sounds like fun," she said.

Later, when we got back to Tori's place, we were greeted by Trina staring at us from the couch, and Tori's parents watching us casually from the kitchen. After a few slow steps into the house, we ran to the stairs and up to Tori's room, like we'd done earlier.

"Let's just go to bed," Tori said. "It's been a long day." I borrowed some pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When I came back, Tori was already laying in bed.

"Vega?" I asked as I sat down next to her in bed. She cocked her head at me. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Tori frowned, not understanding my question. "Are we going to tell them?"

"Well… yeah, we probably should," she said, sounding a bit unsure. "If we don't, what'll Cat do?" I nodded in agreement and went to shut off the lights.

Tori and I lay separate on the bed for a few minutes before deciding that we simply had to be cuddled into each other. I grabbed Tori under the arms and pulled her onto me.

We woke up in the same position, but on our sides. For a second, I thought Tori's alarm had gone off, but then I realized that Trina was yelling at us from the doorway.

"WHY are you getting us up TEN MINUTES EARLY?!" I yelled. Tori sat up next to me and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom made breakfast for the first time in like, eight years! Come on!" Trina yelled. Tori sprang out of bed at that. Her mom doesn't make breakfast for her? Well, neither does mine, but I have very low standards for her. I followed them downstairs.

Tori's mom served us all the world's fluffiest pancakes. Judging by Tori's excitement, I'm guessing that they don't usually get breakfast. And based on the fact that her dad keeps checking his watch like he's late, I'm sure he's not used to it either.

"So, Tori, Jade, how did you two sleep last night?" Mrs. Vega asks us. I look at Tori with a questioning glance.

"Pretty well…why?" I said. Tori nodded.

"Oh, nothing, you just looked so comfy when I went up to check on you," she said. My eyes widened.

"Check on us…?" I asked. Tori's mom nodded.

"Around eleven, I went up to check if you were sleeping. You were, one on top of the other," she said with a big smile.

"Oh…okay," Tori said, looking at me nervously. "That's…interesting…"

"I didn't know you two were so close. Jade, Tori talks about you all the time! I didn't know you liked her back," Mrs. Vega said. Tori's dad gave her a shut-up-you're-scaring-them look. I turned to Tori, who blushed, and looked scared. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go get ready for school," I said. Tori nodded as I led her to the stairs.

After getting ready, we were able to walk out the door without further questions from Trina or Tori's parents. I unlocked my car, and we got in.

"When do I tell them?" Tori asked, with a scared look.

"Later, when they're back from work. I'll be there with you," I said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

•••

It was almost the end of the day, and we still hadn't told anyone. Sikowitz was looking suspiciously at our class, trying to figure out what seemed different.

"Jade! I've figured it out. I know why this class seems different. It's because YOU, Miss Jade West, are scared." The class giggled. My face turned bright red. "Jade? What's wrong? What are you so scared _about?_" I looked at Tori, who nodded.

I climbed up on my chair and turned to face the class. "I've just been kind of nervous about telling everyone… that Tori and I are dating." I climbed off the chair and sat down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Cat screamed and hugged Tori and I. Just then, Sinjin ran into the room.

"I have the results! They weren't supposed to be ready until tomorrow, but I worked on it all night!" Our group of friends all waited excitedly. Not the shruggers. The shruggers just shrugged.

"Who did it?!" Tori and I asked eagerly.

"The only other handprints on the bottle belong to… _**Cat Valentine and Erwin Sikowitz."**_

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD! first, I was dealing with my new blog ( .com), then we took our dog out for ice cream and he had diarrhea, and now it's been like, a week, and I'm finally posting so yay! Let's play guess my age!**


	19. How good!

**Actually, I'm only 13, glad I can pass for 18 on this website! LOL. KK, explanation time!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"The only other handprints on the bottle belong to… Cat Valentine and Erwin Sikowitz." Sinjin tells us. Jade looks so confused, but also like she's going to cry. I put an arm around her waist as Sikowitz nods.

"That's correct! It was my idea, but I wanted Cat to help put it in action," he says.

"_Y-you guys did that to her?!_" I cried, pulling Jade into a hug. I could tell from her breathing that she was about to cry, and I didn't want her to be embarrassed ever again after what happened in the RV, and on the phone. She leaned her head on my shoulder as she silently cried. Cat nodded excitedly.

"It was all part of the plan!" she said. I frowned in confusion, hugging Jade tighter. She wrapped her arms around my waist. Sikowitz steps toward us.

"It's true, it was a huge part of the plan. The plan to get you two together, that is," he explains. Jade whimpers softly. I stroke her hair. "I knew that you, Tori, are the only one Jade would trust enough to take care of her like that. So, I bought some weird chemicals from a weird guy, and then I gave it to Cat to give to Festus. Cat's job was to show you and the girl who is laying on you that you should go out without directly saying anything. By the way, great job, Cat." Sikowitz says. Cat smiles. Jade and I listen in shock at the story being told to us. "I called the other three Vegas here on Thursday night to explain to them what my plan was." So _that's_ why my mom was being so weird this morning!

"They, Tori's mom especially, thought that the not-so-little crushes you had on each other were absolutely adorable. Trina claimed that she already knew about it. This meeting was held so that they could prepare accordingly. Tori, how _didn't_ you notice that you just happened to have Pull-Ups in your house?" I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. "I had the solvent all along, and there was no fingerprint scanning test at all. That was Sinjin's part of the plan. The next day, Friday, when Jade ordered lunch, Festus poured the chemical into a bottle of salad dressing, shook it up, and put it on Jade's salad." I stood there in shock with Jade (who was taking this news terribly) on my shoulder. I could tell that André, Beck, and Robbie were just as stunned by the news as we were. The classroom was silent, except for Jade's quiet little cries, which had gone unnoticed up until now.

"Jade? You gonna be okay?" André asked. Jade shook her head. I sat down in my chair so that Jade was straddling my legs. She lifted her head so that I could see her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Sikowitz asked; he wasn't used to seeing Jade West cry. He didn't understand what Jade had gone through, and I knew it would only hurt Jade if I blabbed it to the entire class. I didn't want to explain Tuesday's phone call… or what happened on Saturday, so I decided to vaguely summarize it.

"She just… went through a lot of hard, sometimes embarrassing stuff this week," I said nervously, hugging Jade reassuringly. Sikowitz raised his eyebrows.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" he asked. I rapidly shook my head "no." He looked confused at this. "Come on, Tori, tell us all what happened!"

"No," I said. Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes, turning to look at Sikowitz. I rubbed her back. "I'm not going to embarrass Jade any further. See, she's already crying! Just give us a few minutes." We stood up and left the room, hand in hand.

I sat down on the floor near my locker, pulling Jade into my lap. I love having her there, but seeing her so upset was awful. It wasn't long until she'd calmed down.

"Jade, what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Why would they do that to me? I trusted them- well, I trusted _Cat;_ Sikowitz is probably a drug dealer- but my point is WHY?!" Jade cried out as she put her face into my neck. I held her tight, in an attempt to comfort my crying girlfriend (_GIRLFRIEND! SQUEE!_!).

"I know how awful you felt when everybody laughed at you; you were so helpless. But, I hope it was worth it! I mean, where would we stand with each other if none of this had ever happened?" I reasoned. "We wouldn't be together." Jade smiled weakly.

"Cat was getting really impatient, and I guess she had good intentions. How did Sikowitz come up with a crazy plan like that, though?" she asked, as I wiped her tears.

"Probably the coconuts. They give him visions. Come on, let's go fix your makeup!" I said, leading her to the bathroom.

When we come back to class, everybody is looking at Jade. Not in a mean way, just a concerned way. I sat down in my seat, Jade sat on my lap.

I held her there until the end of class (which was the end of the day).

When we walked into my house, everybody was trying to act natural. They must've been talking about us. Apparently, I'm the only actress in this family. My dad is pretending to read Trina's history textbook, while holding it upside-down. Trina is Swiffer-dusting the inside of the refrigerator, and my mom is petting a butternut squash. Oh, butternut. I sit down on the couch with Jade on my lap and turn on Extreme Groin Injuries.

"Oh. I see that you are sitting on Tori's lap. How…good," my mom says casually. Like I said, not the best actors. I stifle a laugh and roll my eyes.

"Mom, Sikowitz already told us about the plan. And… it worked," I said, kissing Jade on the cheek.

"How good!" Dad says, in a my-wife-is-stupid voice. Mom bonks him with her squash.

"That's wonderful! And Tori, you've been gay your whole life. You used to have a thing for that Angelica girl on Rugrats. How could you not remember that?" I frowned. I put off learning my sexuality for 15 years? Jeez Louise (Nordoff)!

"I'll remember that," Jade said with an evil smile.

"Just be nice to my sister, okay? And Tori, take this stupid duster!" Trina said before leaving the room. I smiled and hugged Jade. We laughed as some guy on the TV got kicked in the groin by a clown. I poked Jade.

"Guess what?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're gay." She smiled and poked me back.

"No, you're gay!" she said.

"Well, you're gayer!" I said, poking her again. We could do this all night. And we did, for half a minute.

"You're the gay-!" Jade was cut off by my dad.

"YOU'RE BOTH GAY, OKAY?! NOW SHUT THE _CROT_ UP! I'M TRYING TO READ ABOUT ALEXANDER THE GREAT'S JOURNEY ACROSS THE _CROTTING_ UPSIDE-DOWN DESERT!" he yelled.

I laughed. My family sometimes… I'm telling you. Jade sighed and leaned onto my. I squeezed her around the waist. For right now, things were great, no hate! Tomorrow would be the hard part, according to Jade.

Tomorrow, Jade will come out to her dad.

* * *

**Wanna know why this is so ****_CROTTING_**** late? School! Sleep schedule! Summer reading! Writer's block! Slender Man! Some other stuff! Sorry, so sorry. Then, I got a review a few hours ago, and the writer's block was gone! I understand now! It's magical! Also, I have NINE more ideas for stories! Comment if you know where "crot" is from.**


	20. Told ya so!

**"Crot"** **is from "The House of the Scorpion", which I had to read over the summer. And I know, it's been a month-ish. SCHOOL. Also, FURBIES. If it makes you feel any better, I feel super guilty every night that I don't update. LOL, only 90's kids remember daily updates. Oddly enough, I myself was born in 2000-wait, who cares?**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I wasn't going to admit that I was nervous about tomorrow, but lying in Tori's bed, she just sort of brought it up.

"I'll be right there with you, holding your hand. It'll be okay," she said softly.

"But what if it's not okay? You know how my dad is," I asked after a pause.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tori replied, trying so hard to sound certain.

I sighed. That's what I wanted to know. "I don't know. Ugh, whatever. He hates me for tons of things already, what's one more?" Tori rolled her eyes and put her arm over my shoulders. She scooted over so she could press the tips of our noses and our foreheads together.

"Jade, your dad will never _hate_ you. Sure, he may show about as much emotion as Kristin Stewart, but he does love you. He always will," she said before immediately falling asleep. I loved cuddling her in her sleep, she's so _cute._ I put my arms around her and Eskimo kissed her. Her hot breath on my face made me drowsy, and I probably fell asleep seconds later.

•••

"Jade, wake up! Today's the day!" Tori said. That was probably the worst possible way she could have woken me up, reminding me why I dreaded this day. Knowing that, she had brought me some coffee, which she set down on the nightstand. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. Tori shook my shoulder. "Come on, Jade! Get up!"

"Nooo!" I whined, pulling the pillow over my head. Tori flipped me over and sat me up, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. I dropped the pillow and glared at her. She smiled.

"Looks like someone's still got some toddler in her, huh?" Tori said. "That whining sure wasn't like you."

"That's not all," I said. "I'm way too cuddly, and I always end up on your lap. Oh, and then there's the crying thing."

"It'll wear off, I'm sure," she said. "At least you stopped having accidents."

"Never speak of it."

"Right. Now get up so you can get this whole coming out thing over with!" Tori said. I sip my coffee and look away. She grabs my arm and pulls me up and out of the room. "It'll be okay! Like I said, I'll be right there with you to hold your hand the whole time."

"Thanks, Tori. I'm just…kinda…scared, I guess," I said, as we walk down the stairs.

"I know you are, and I was too. But you're Jade West, you can do this!" Tori smiled, shaking my arm. She seems pretty confident, I'd hate to see her face if my dad wasn't supportive.

"Morning girls, is today that day?" Mrs. Vega asks when we reach the first floor. Tori moves her arm so it's around my shoulders.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, she's scared," Tori said. Then I remembered that I had been scared half to death when Tori turned off the light last night. I had managed to avoid showing it, and the fear had gone away after a few minutes. I hope it goes away before Tori finds out. I hate looking weak, although it happens somewhat often now.

"Oh, okay. Want some donuts?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Sure!" Tori said excitedly.

"Then I suggest you go buy some," her mom said before returning to the dishes. Tori turned to me.

"This happens everyday. Let's go get dressed, and then we can get donuts," Tori suggested. I nodded and followed her upstairs.

We walked out of Tori's room after we were dressed, and that's when the thing happened.

"You wanna go to the bathroom before we leave?" Tori asked. I frowned.

"Tori, I'm not gonna-"

"I know, but it hasn't completely worn off yet, and you can never be too safe, can you? Plus, you really can't risk it," she persuaded. I looked at the ceiling.

"I'm not gonna wet my pants again, Vega! I'll prove it!" I said. She shrugged, and put her hands up.

"Okay, okay! But you're- whatever, let's just go," she said, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. We walked down the stairs and out to the car without anyone bothering us.

•••

"That's a lot of coffee, Jade… are you sure-"

"Vega!" I shouted. "Tori, I will be FINE. Eat your donut." She nodded as she did just that.

"You ready?" Tori asked as I parked my car in the driveway. I sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Well, then let's do this!" she said as she smiled reassuringly. She grabbed my hand the second we were both out of the car. When we got to the front door, it was opened by my dad.

"Hello, Jade. I was just on my way out. How's that project going?" he greeted me.

"What project?" I asked.

"Your teacher called and told me that you were staying at a friend's house for a bit while you worked on a project."

"Oh! Yeah, it's going great," I answered. _Oh, Sikowitz…_

"That's good. So, what brings you here?" he asked. I started to panic a bit.

"Uhm, I, uh," I stuttered. Tori squeezed my hand. "I just wanted to tell you something… kinda important."

"And…?"

"Dad, this is Tori- my girlfriend." For a few seconds, there was this agonizingly suspenseful silence as my dad looked between me and Tori.

"She's the one who produced your play, right?" he asked slowly. I nodded. He stepped past us and towards his car, then turned around to face me. "She's a keeper. Well, bye."

He climbed into his car and drove away as I stood there with my eyes wide in relief and confusion. Tori squealed and squeezed the chiz outta me.

"See? See, I told you so!" Tori grinned.

"Tori! Vega, stop it! Hey-!" I shouted. She yanked her arms back.

"Why?" she asked. I looked away.

"…I have to pee. If you touch me again, I may literally explode."

"Well, then why don't you just run in there and use the bathroom? It's your house," she reasoned.

"My dad's girlfriend is here, and I'm like, 4,000% done with her shit. And I'm sure she'll think up 27 different reasons to bitch at me. So, let's just go."

"Jade, you're gonna-"

"No I won't!"

"If you say so. But anyway, your dad approves! Yay, let's go home now!" Tori said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

•••

"I TOLD you three times that that would happen! Will you listen next time?" Tori said as she unlocked the front door of her house.

"Sh-shut up! At least I was o-out of the car when it h-happened. I'm so s-sorry," I said shakily.

"I'm not mad at you," Tori said as she cupped my chin. "I just want you to listen next time so you can avoid all of the embarrassment and stuff."

"…okay," I said softly, staring at the ground as she opened the door.

"Hey girls! How'd it go?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"He says _I'm_ a _keeper!_" Tori said proudly. She's so sweet. Like a puppy, or maybe a tiger cub. Her mom smiled.

"That's GREAT! How does a celebratory family pot pie for dinner sound?" she asked.

"YES! Yes yes YESSS!" Tori yelled. "Come on, Jade! Let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up!" She grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me up the stairs.

•••

After dinner (which had been late, because Mrs. Vega had to shop for the ingredients), Tori and I went back up to her room.

"I've had a pretty great day, how about you?" Tori smiled as we changed clothes.

"I don't know, it was pretty stressful, but I'm in a pretty good mood," I decided. I climbed into the bed and waited for Tori to join me.

"And at least we get another day off before we have to deal with the shruggerazzi. Also, have you planned revenge on everyone yet?" Tori asked.

"I have a few ideas. And what do you mean by "shruggerazzi"?"

"You know. A huge group of homophobic shruggers that asks us if we're really dating."

"I see. I think I can handle them," I said nonchalantly. Tori grinned as she crossed the room.

"Thanks, Jade. And I _know_ you can handle them," Tori said as she shut off the light. Crap! I didn't prepare myself this time!

And I screamed. That was probably a bad idea.

* * *

**If my writing makes absolutely no sense at all,  
1.) PLEASE LET ME KNOW  
and**

**2.) It's because I'm writing late at night (or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it).**

**I'll see you guys soon with a Halloween one-shot (maybe longer than a one-shot…hmm), and I'll have the next chapter of IBJ up… in hopefully two weeks or less.**


End file.
